


Needing You Now.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing You Now.

"If I tell you that I need you, do not take it lightly. I do everything I can never to have to depend on anyone, to never show weakness. And if I say I need you, it means that I am trusting you to catch me when I fall."

The words echo through Anton's thoughts as he rings off, making his way out the house without questioning himself at all. Darcey had called, saying three simple words 'I need you' and that was enough. He was running by the time he got to the car, driving quickly toward where he knew she was staying. Ringing the doorbell and moving instantly to pull her into a tight hug, stroking a hand down her back and kissing her softly but passionately, silencing any fears she had that she was still not wanted or loved. He wanted her and he loved her and he always would. 

"I'm here..."

His voice was soft but sweet and she couldn't help but smile, kissing him again.

"I know... thank you."


End file.
